


Impulsive

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Series, Quadruple Drabble, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: In the aftermath of the LMD nonsense, Daisy gives in to an impulse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Written for the "Makeouts are Mandatory": The Cousy Kissing Mini Drabble-a-thon for Skyepilot's prompt of 'impulsive'.

Daisy's an impulsive kisser, Coulson discovers. This doesn't really come as a surprise – she's always been a bit reckless. The first time they kiss, she grabs his shoulders and plants her lips on his forehead, pulls back with a thoughtful expression on her face, then plants her mouth on his – it's pretty startling, to tell the truth.

"Dramatic, much," he teases when she lets him go. "I'm pretty sure Talbot's not going to shoot me."

"I'm not," she says darkly. "Are you sure I can't come with?"

"Quite sure," he says firmly. He pulls her down to sit beside him on the couch in the Director's office. He's only Acting Director right now, while the government investigation into the LMD farce (Mack's word, not his) is ongoing.

Daisy sighs, and he reaches up to cup her cheek, then leans in and kisses her softly, less aggressively than she just kissed him.

"We're doing this now, are we?" she asks, smirking.

"You started it," he points out, and she rolls her eyes, then leans in and whispers, right against his ear, which makes him shiver, "I've been wanting to do that forever."

"Part of me wishes you'd done it a lot sooner," he admits softly.

"Me too," she says. "A lot of things would've gone differently."

Her expression gets inward-looking, and he swallows, thinking of Lincoln – and Rosalind Price. Then she looks up, and he's not sure what she sees in his face, but her mouth is back on his a moment later, and she presses him back against the couch, her left hand on his chest. He can feel the warmth of her hand through his button down, and he shivers again. She insinuates her fingers inside his shirt and he feels her fingertips skim his scar before her palm settles over his heart. He wraps his left arm across her back, pulling her body more closely against his.

"I love you," he whispers, and she pulls back to look at him, stares really hard at him, then a tiny smile curls the corners of her mouth.

"You too," she says softly. "One more, then you'd better put your jacket on and get out of here. We don't want Talbot sending his goons in search of you."

This time as she kisses him, her hand drops to rest lightly against his crotch: a promise of what's to come he hopes.


End file.
